Alolan Winter Wonderland
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Snow just happened to arrive on Melemele Island, and that enables for Sun and Lillie, along with their daughter Rose to bask in the winter wonderland. Pure Lightsunshipping family fluff.


**Sorry for not posting anything in the past couple of days, I have been busy with work and playing Sun and Moon. Anyway, once again, I hope that you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

It was rather extraordinary for the Alola region to encounter any sort of snowfall, with the exception being Mount Lanakila, but Melemele Island just so happened to have an abundance of snow present. Snow began to accumulate in the morning but reached its peak around the afternoon. Due to the rare occurrence of such weather, the people of the island were given the opportunity enjoy the winter wonderland, especially since Christmas was looming in the week.

"Daddy! Come play with me in the snow!" 3-year-old Rose begged her father as they stayed in their home, lounging in the living room as they sipped on Lillie's homemade Tapu Cocoa. She wanted to embrace the winter weather just as any other child would.

"Good thing that I don't have anything planned for today. Just get your mother to dress you up in warmer clothes. I'll be ready in a bit." Sun agreed happily. Ever since he'd retired from his position as the Alola Champion, he was able to spend more time with Lillie and their daughter, as well as explore Alola and other regions when the opportunity arose for him to do so.

Rose nodded her head ecstatically as she ran off to her parents' bedroom where Lillie was on her bed while using a laptop as Rockruff and Sylveon perched near her. Lillie was just sending an e-mail to one of her colleagues in regards to the snow. She wrote in the e-mail that it'd be a good time to analyze how Pokémon would adapt in the snow.

The little tyke climbed to the bed, making her way to Lillie's side as she got the attention of the Pokémon. "Mommy! Mommy! I wanna play in the snow!" Rose pleaded to her mother.

Lillie set the laptop aside as she set her eyes on to her daughter. The Aether scientist smiled lovingly at Rose. "Eager to play in the snow, huh? Sure, you can, sweetie." Lillie answered as she petted both Rockruff and Sylveon before rising from the bed, with Rose following suit. After a couple of minutes, Rose was outfitted in clothes suitable for winter conditions, and so was Lillie.

"Do you have work, mommy?" Rose asked innocently.

"No, Rose. I'm free for today." Lillie debunked as she gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek. "Are you cozy in those clothes?"

"Yes, mommy! I'm warm!" Rose exclaimed as she shook her arms in anticipation.

While Lillie didn't work at Aether Paradise as much as she used to, she'd do fieldwork instead. Usually, Lillie would make rounds across Melemele Island because of its close proximity to her home. She'd observe the Pokémon natural habitat, and she'd gift them with some of her father's beans. Because of how the day went, Lillie was able to spend time with her little family together.

"Let's ask daddy to get ready, too!" Rose chirped.

Giving her daughter a smile, Lillie nodded her head in agreement as she guided them to the living room.

"Sun, Rose is all se-" Lillie interrupted herself as she and Rose found Sun all prepped up for outside.

"Oh, there was already a clean set of snow wear by the laundry room, so I got a head start." Sun explained as he gave his wife and child a cheeky smile.

"I see. Anyway, we should bring our Pokémon along with us. Can't have them cooped up in here while we have all the fun." Lillie suggested as she brought Rockruff and Sylveon along with her.

"That's right. Incineroar and Nebby wouldn't want to miss out on this." Sun acknowledged as he led them to outside.

Around their house, it was inundated with a copious amount of sub-zero brilliance. Sun used to live in Kanto, where it would snow as often during the winter, but it was quite the opposite in Alola, until now. It brought an ambient feeling to the family, a sense of relief and welcoming.

"Snow!" Rose yelled in joy as she ran to their front yard, gently falling down to her back as she made a snow angel in the process. Rockruff and Slyveon ran towards Rose as they indulged themselves in the snow. Sun and Lillie simply witnessed the scene unfold, enjoying their daughter and Pokémon having fun in the snow.

"Oh yeah. Come on out Incineroar!" Sun said as he chucked a Poké Ball to the ground, which led to his ace Pokémon appearing afterwards. The bipedal Pokémon let out a cheerful roar at the sight of the snow. For a Fire-Type Pokémon, it was mesmerized by it. Incineroar decided to make an attempt at building an object out of snow.

"Aren't you forgetting someone else?" Lillie reminded to her husband about Nebby.

"Oh right, sorry." He apologized as he took out Nebby's Poké Ball. At first, Sun was rather cautious of letting Solgaleo out in public, but as time passed, people have grown to respect their privacy, and the Legendary Pokémon's presence. Bonus points for the family because their house had a spacious front and backyard, just enough for their Pokémon to frolic about, especially Nebby.

"Out you go, Nebby!" Sun threw the Poké Ball at a far distance due to Solgaleo's size, and out it came. Looking at its surroundings, Solgaleo faced Sun and Lillie as it roared in joy for them.

"Hi, Nebby!" Rose yelled to the Legendary Pokémon as she stood up from the snow and ran towards it. Solgaleo craned its head down so that Rose could pet it. Sun and Lillie walked towards Rose and their lovable companion, a grin plastered on their faces.

"Are you loving the snow, Nebby?" Lillie asked, which led to Solgaleo nodding its head rather eagerly. This was the second time that Solgaleo had experienced snow before. Its last experience was about 4 years ago, before Rose was even born. At that time, Solgaleo had gotten so excited by the snow that it accidentally mowed down Sun with a heap of the frozen concoction. Lillie had to watch over her shivering husband afterwards.

"Just try not to pelt me with snow again, please." Sun insisted in a jokingly manner, which had his wife and child laughing.

Rockruff and Sylveon helped out Incineroar with its pet project which was a small makeshift arena. Due to size of the small Pokémon, they were able to walk on top of it without to risk of it collapsing. Incineroar bumped its chest with its fists in triumph. Rose tried to make her own snowman with the help of her parents in order to out beat her father's ace Pokémon's design. In a way, Solgaleo was able to help clear a bit of the snow away for easy access. While the snow was enjoyable for most people, it was a hindrance for the most part, especially to those living in Hau'oli City. After an hour had passed, Sun noticed that Rockruff and Sylveon had went inside, but Incineroar was able to endure the winter weather. Lillie was sculpting another snowman with Rose as Solgaleo laid down on the snow, watching them intently.

While Sun was paying attention to his family, someone happened to sneak up from behind him, and the person threw a snowball at the back of the former Alola Champion's head. The blow caused Sun to recoil forward.

"Ahh!" Sun yelled out in surprise, causing Lillie and Rose, along with Solgaleo and Incineroar, to focus their attention on him.

"Haha! Always watch your back, Sun." The assailant advised as he held his stomach due to him laughing at Sun's expense.

"Oh, it's just you, Hau." Sun realized as his unsettledness had dwindled down. The former Alola Champion was puzzled that the Island Kahuna actually opted to wear snow apparel instead of his usual outfit. "Thank you for the scare." He said sarcastically.

"Not a problem." Hau replied as he patted his friend's back for good measurement. The Island Kahuna then waved at Lillie and Rose, and then to the Pokémon. "Hey there!"

"Ah, nice to see you, Hau!" Lillie greeted as she and Rose brought themselves near Sun's presence.

"Hi, Uncle Hau!" Rose replied as she latched onto Hau's leg.

"Nice to see ya, too, kiddo." Hau responded in delight. "How are you guys holding the weather? Pretty neat, right?"

Sun and Lillie set their sights on Solgaleo as it started to claw on the snow again. "From what we've seen so far," Sun spoke as he and Lillie returned their eyes back at Hau. "It's going great."

Hau sighed in agreement as he reached for his bag, and grabbed a warm piece of malasada from it. He proceeded to eat the confection due to his hunger getting the better of him. "Can't argue with that." Hau said in between bites. "Then again, it's better than being on Mount Lanakila at the moment."

"Anyway, I'm surprised that you're not wearing your typical outfit." Lillie mentioned. Hau had adopted his grandfather Hala's old Kahuna outfit after the former had ascended to that position. It felt fitting for Hau because he wanted to carry on his grandfather's legacy. Due to the weather conditions, he wanted to be as warm as possible.

Hau laughed at her statement as he grabbed another malasada from his bag. "Hey, I'm not like Kukui who just wears his usual lab outfit with no undershirt, no matter what the weather is like. I do have my limits." The Pokémon Professor always wore no shirt underneath his lab coat, even if the weather had gotten cold. Kukui mentioned that he obtained a tolerance to it due to him training on Mount Lanakila, and on a mountain in the Johto region during his youth.

"I see. So, are you just strolling by to observe the snow?" Sun questioned.

"Pretty much. Also, I wanted to tell you guys if you're able to come to Iki Town sometime in the evening. There's going to be a celebration of a sort. Plus, I'm sure that Rose wouldn't mind playing with the kids." The Island Kahuna asked as Rose let go of his leg, returning to her parents' side.

"We don't mind at all. I'll be sure to make some fresh Tapu Cocoa for everyone there." Lillie confirmed as she held her husband's hand.

"Yay! I get to play with the kids!" Rose shouted, pumping her fists in the air. Despite living in a secluded area, Sun and Lillie would bring Rose over to Iki Town in order to spend time with the children there, or to Sun's mothers house. The tyke would also enjoy the presence of her grandma Lusamine, grandpa Mohn, and Uncle Gladion whenever they visited Aether Paradise.

"I'm game." Sun answered in a positive way.

"Sweet! Well then, I guess I shoul-" Suddenly, Solgaleo decided to run towards the group, but Lillie was able to take Rose and herself away from its path in time. Then, the Legendary Pokémon managed to use enough force to cause a good amount of snow to engulf both Sun and Hau.

"Nebby! That's not nice!" Lillie scolded Solgaleo. In a way, she was grateful that she didn't have to keep Solgaleo in her old bag anymore because they weren't in any serious danger like before.

Sun and Hau rose up from the ground, still caked in snow, and shivering as well.

"H-history r-repeats itself, I-I swear." Sun gasped as his teeth continued to chatter. He couldn't blame Solgaleo for its excitement.

"It's o-okay, we're fine, and s-so is my m-malasada." Hau assured his friend as he yet again pulled out another one of his signature pastry. Sun and Lillie wondered if he would ever wean away from his malasada binging.

"Incineroar, make daddy and Uncle Hau warm, please!" Rose chirped to the bipedal Pokémon as it started to accumulate a good amount of heat from its mouth, but Sun stopped his ace Pokémon in time.

"There's no need for that!" Sun pleaded desperately, inciting a laughter from the group.

If there was one thing that Sun liked about the snow, it'd be that he was able to enjoy himself with his friends and family. Though, he'd still needed to work with Nebby on how to control its excitement. The former Alola Champion didn't want another moment like that to occur again. But then again, he'd be able to enjoy Lillie's treatment of snuggling up in layers of blankets while drinking her warm Tapu Cocoa together.


End file.
